I For You, Me for You!
by Hotsuma09
Summary: Continues after:"Whispering Love: Eternal Affliction" How can Ryoko juggle motherhood and the two men who are fighting for her love?If she chose the other would the one who destine to have her love...attempt suicide? Please Read and Review! R & T fic!
1. Chapter 1

WHISPERING LOVE vol. 2

BY LISA BOYCE

* * *

"Nice to see you, Ms. Hakubi. Might I add your glowing." Dr. Mitoko praised, then proceeded to open an orange folder. Ryoko smile dissipated as she glanced over at the documents the doctor possessed.

"So you are about to start your second trimester, are you excited?" Dr. Mitoko smiled as she began to type away. Ryoko peered down at her stomach, running her hand over her stomach. "I wouldn't say excited…"Ryoko trailed off. Dr. Mitoko stopped and turned to her. "I know it is going to be difficult, dealing with the child's father and your fiancé." Dr. Mitoko brought her chair closer to Ryoko and rested her hand on the ex-pirate's knee. "What are you planning to do?"

Ryoko fold in her lips, "I do not know. I love Tenchi, but…I cannot deprive my child of a father. Hotsuma is going to be in the picture either way." Dr. Mitoko place her leg over the other, while her index finger rested on her temple; staring attentively at the stack of books on her desk. Her red lips pursed and she nodded. " Let us not worry about that now." She began, then look to Ryoko. "However, Hotsuma have spoken to me about admitting you into the home. And I agree with him."

"What? He can't do that. Who he think he is, telling me what he think is best for me!" Ryoko shot up.

"Please Ms. Hakubi, take a seat and calm down." Ryoko did as she was told.

"Look at this way, he is being considerate of your feelings. He knows you are stress, and we both think it's the best thing to do. Now once you are admitted, you will have special privileges. You can walk around the facility, you can go to dinner with the family, watch television past nine o'clock. But I am in control of how long the family stays around you or how long you stay around them. How does that sound?" Dr. Mitoko placed her hand on Ryoko's clasp hands.

"Okay, fine by me." Dr. Mitoko smiled, "How about tonight?"

"Um…wow that's…I'll think about it." Ryoko said.

"Well, when you are ready the room is ready, just informed the front desk and you are all set." Dr. Mitoko reassured.

"It has been 15 weeks and still the public doesn't want to accept you. It's going to be a tough road ahead. If you don't make sales soon, we will have to drop you." The manager sat back in his chair. "Your band mates have also been speaking about you behind your back. Have you seen today's paper?" He slide the newspaper across to Hotsuma.

'_**Word from an unknown source: Composer Hotsuma Keigo raped innocent school student**_' Hotsuma clinched his jaw, he shot up from his seat and head out the room. He made his way through the hall, walking through a mass of dirty stares, grunts and shunning. He made his way to the band room door, he gripped the door knob and burst in; all music came to an abrupt end. He scan the room, Kaeru heart pounded rapidly. Hotsuma sat down, "I want this upcoming concert to be a success. If you feel you cannot follow me, then your discontent would show in the music. Those who do not want to work with me are free to leave." The guitarist disconnect the cord from the amplifier and head out the room, followed by the pianist and the drummer. Kaeru stood by the microphone staring sympathetically at Hotsuma. "What are you going to do now?" she asked. Hotsuma smiled, "I'll manage. It doesn't matter what people say about me. As long as I have faith in myself. I have nothing to be afraid of." He left Kaeru in the room and head back into the managers office to find the President and vice president of the record company. The manager stood up and directed Hotsuma to a chair in front of himself, the president and vice president.

"What a problem." The president said in a rough voice. "I may have to reconsider signing this contract today." He cleared his throat. "I'm tired of these rumors, I need to hear everything from you!" He raised his voice. The manager looked to Hotsuma who sat quiet, "You are incriminating yourself, tell them your innocent." The manager slammed his fist on the table, "It's unfounded! Hotsuma couldn't have done this!" The manager sat down and look to Hotsuma. The vice president turn to Hotsuma, "Is there any truth to this article?" Hotsuma remained silent. "What's your reply?" He questioned again. Hotsuma still remained silent. "Very well, that is all. Please, forget about the contract." The President closed his folder and place it in the brief case, the vice president made his way over to the door and held it opened for the president. The manager bowed to the two men and watched there retreating back leave the room. He turned his attention to Hotsuma, who kept his head away from the manager. Suddenly the door opened, Kaeru came over to the two men. "Well?" She uttered. The manager placed his hands in his pocket and look down to the blond-haired man, before leaving the room.

"What happened?" Kaeru asked sitting beside him.

"I lost the contract." Hotsuma closed his eyes and rest his head on the rim of the chair.

"You lost that contract because of that girl. You wont get any jobs. Do you understand that?" Kaeru shot up.

"There will always be work, as long as I am not choosy." He walked over to the window and peered out.

"You'll have a bad image for eternity." Kaeru crossed her arms.

"Then I'll go somewhere, where no one will know me." Hotsuma walked over to the bar.

Kaeru smiled, "Are you going to the ends of the world?" Hotsuma turned to her, "Yep." Kaeru sneered. The manager walked back in, "The company can't look after you." Hotsuma rest against the wall, arms folded, eyes focus on the manager. "You can fire me, if you want."

"But…" The manager began, but Hotsuma continued to speak. "I'll…go abroad." Kaeru turned to him. The manager ask with a surprised expression, "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious." Hotsuma confirmed, "I can start from scratch in America." And he left the room. Hotsuma made his way to the roof and sat down on a bench.

"If you are going, so will I." A voice came from behind him.

"I want to go alone." He said flatly.

"You and that ego of yours. My Kami." Kaeru rested her hands on the fencing. "You just decide that on your own and you act so cool. You haven't the slightest consideration for me since I have been working with you."

"I'm sorry." Hotsuma said. Kaeru turned to him.

"I don't want your apology. Your incapable of making any woman feel pleased! Once you formulated this dream of making music, you made my sister suffer and caused her death!"

"Your right about that." He looked up at her, and then stood up. "Aren't you glad that you can end your ties with me?" He used his finger to wipe a tear from her face. She shook her head. He smiled and walked off.

"I'm back!" Ryoko shouted as she took off her shoes. She made her way to the living room, only to be welcomed with a pensive Tenchi.

"What's wrong?" Ryoko asked as she made a way over to him. Tenchi look at her, and then shift his weight on his left side.

"Did…Hotsuma rape you?" Ryoko furrowed her eyebrows.

"Of course not…why are we talking about this?" Tenchi eyes narrowed. "Are you covering up for him?" Ryoko shake her head, "No!" She sat on the glassed coffee table in front of him, "The press his making these accusations to damage his reputation. They are calling me a high school student. So now they are saying he raped me?" Tenchi looked to her, and sighed.

Ryoko took notice of it. "What's wrong Tenchi?" she rest her hand on his. "There is something you need to know." Ryoko stared at him, her throat began to go dry.

* * *

To Be Continue.

Read and review you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Whispering Love vol.2

By: Lisa Boyce

"What?" Ryoko slowly stood up from the couch, staring in disbelief. Tenchi, ashamed kept his head down. "How could you? Were you trying to get back at me for sleeping with Hotsuma? Is that it?" She continued, her voice becoming bitter.

Tenchi looked up at her, tears ran down his face, eyes red. "I felt lost Ryoko, you do not realize how much you had hurt me." He began in a whisper, hurt resonated in his voice.

"So that is why you slept with her?" Ryoko raised her voice a bit, Tenchi place his left hand on her shoulder and placed his index finger on his lips, shushing her. "Ryoko please keep it down." He said in a low voice.

"Keep it down? Are you serious? You slept with her to get back at me! Don't you think that I suffered enough?" By that time the house occupants were out there rooms curious as to what this fight was about. Ryoko was beyond furious, she could not pin point if her anger came from being pregnant or the jealousy and betrayal she received from Tenchi. "You bastard!" Ryoko hit Tenchi's chest and he tried to console her, Ryoko was way too strong for him, she gathered her left hand into a fist, punching him in the jaw.

Tenchi fell to the couch, only to roll off and his the floor with a thud. Washu and Ayeka ran down to the former pirate. Washu held her daughter around her waist while Ayeka restrain her upper body. "You sick Bastard, how could you!" Ryoko shouted at him, he looked up at her in disbelief, blood trickled down his bottom lip. Sakuya came to his aid, raising his head. "You!" Ryoko proceeded to reach out to Sakuya, only to be restrained by Kiyone as well. Mihoshi wailed on the stairwell, "protectively" holding Sasami to her bosom. "Please stop it, Ryoko you are scaring me. Stop it!"

"You! I didn't like you from the beginning and never will! The two of you go to hell and be merry!" Ryoko eyes went wide, she suddenly gripped her stomach tight and doubled over. To Washu's horror, she watched as blood trickled down Ryoko legs spreading to the ground. Kiyone and Ayeka attempted to bring the pirate to her feet but the pain was overwhelming for her and remained curled up in a ball. "Ayeka, call Hotsuma! Sasami and Mihoshi, bring a bucket of hot water and a towel. Tenchi, you might want to do something with that!" Washu demanded, the whole house scrambled around doing their assign duties. Ryoko laid, tears streaming down her face, beads of sweat running down her face. "It's going to be okay, Ryoko. You will be fine!" Washu cooed her daughter.

Sorry for being so short. It's really late. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I For You

By: Lisa Boyce

"She needs to go into the home. All of this stress is going to result in this." Hotsuma ran his hand through Ryoko's hair. The former pirate lay, cheeks were flushed. Her mouth parted giving way for heavy breathing to leave. She squirmed around in the bed, holding her swollen stomach.

"Its going to be okay, princess. Hang in there." Hotsuma cooed as his other hand, landed on her stomach. Strangely, at that moment she stopped squirming. Her breathing became less labored; her closed eye lids that were once clenched tightly, became relaxed. Washu peered down at the two, hands suspended over the keyboard of her halo-laptop. She became astonished at the scene that just unfolded before her. Hotsuma furrowed his brow, he too was shock. He glanced up at Washu. Washu waited a couple more seconds to see if anything else would occur, but nothing. "A mere coincidence." she shrugged and continued tapping away.

"Should we admit her in tonight? I think we should." Hotsuma suggested as he took the space pirates hand. Washu stopped typing, the little scientist cleared her throat. "I guess that will be best." she sighed, flopping down next to her now sleeping daughter, having her back away from the former pirates.

"Washu, what has gotten into you?" Hotsuma asked with a hint of bitterness. Washu barely turned, she place her hands on her lap, similar to how Ayeka does. "I don't know. All my life I have been doing experiment after experiment. Never knew about life beyond my lab. My past was rough, lost a child and a husband. I buried myself in work." Washu recalled somberly, Hotsuma examined her form. The Greatest Genius in the Galaxy began to shake, "I want the best for my Ryoko."

Hotsuma took his eyes from the scientist back, and peered down at Ryoko. "Hello there." He spoke in a more gentle tone. Ryoko rose up slowly propping herself on her elbows, taking in the dim room. She shift her weight to her right arm as the other hand caressed her forehead. "What happened? Is the baby alright?"

Washu brush away her tears and look to her daughter in a less somber way. "The baby is in good condition, little Ryoko. However, we…Hotsuma and I are taking you into the home, so you can be free from all of the distress, tonight." Ryoko sighed, then pouted. "As much as you don't want to, I don't want anything happen to our child, got it!" Hotsuma immediately lift up the pirate. "Hey put me down, will ya? Hey stop it. Hotsuma!" Ryoko fought by hitting the blond Adonis on chest, however he did not relent.

Downstairs, Tenchi nursed his swollen lip then his black and blue eye. Ryoko got a glimpse of the brown-eyed now man, before her. _What have I done to him? I feel so terrible_. Hotsuma place Ryoko on her feet, as he reached for her jacket. The two "enemies" stared each other down. Tenchi stared at her, Sakuya placed her hand on his shoulder, breaking his eye contact. Ryoko grunt, _Serves him right._

"Ryoko." Ryoko turned to Hotsuma, who placed his jacket around her shoulders and ushered her out the door. Tenchi felt his eyes burn, and tears threatening to fall down his cheek. The two was followed by Washu, look to him sympathetically. "Don't wait up." And closed the door.

Tenchi moved from Sakuya's grip. "What's wrong, Tenchi?" Tenchi ascended up the staircase. "Just leave me alone." Sakuya ran her hands over her skirt, then made her way to the kitchen.

Tenchi laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Replaying the events that had just occur an hour before.

_"What?" Ryoko slowly stood up from the couch, staring in disbelief. Tenchi, ashamed, kept his head down. "How could you? Were you trying to get back at me for sleeping with Hotsuma? Is that it?" She continued, her voice becoming bitter._

_Tenchi looked up at her, tears ran down his face, eyes red. "I felt lost Ryoko, you do not realize how much you had hurt me." He began in a whisper, hurt resonated in his voice._

_"So that is why you slept with her?" Ryoko raised her voice a bit, Tenchi place his left hand on her shoulder and placed his index finger on his lips, shushing her. "Ryoko please keep it down." He said in a low voice._

_"Keep it down? Are you serious? You slept with her to get back at me! Don't you think that I suffered enough?" By that time the house occupants were out there rooms curious as to what this fight was about. Ryoko was beyond furious, she could not pin point if her anger came from being pregnant or the jealousy and betrayal she received from Tenchi. "You bastard!" Ryoko hit Tenchi's chest and he tried to console her, Ryoko was way too strong for him, she gathered her left hand into a fist, punching him in the jaw._

There was a gentle knock on the door, bringing Tenchi out of his thoughts. "Who is it? I don't want to be bothered right now." There was a brief silence, "It's Ayeka." Tenchi ran to the door, "I'm sorry Lady Ayeka…I-I can explain." Tenchi stammered. Ayeka raised her hand stopping him. "Sit down." She ordered. Tenchi looked up to her, "Pardon?" Ayeka guide him to sit on the computer chair, as she took a seat on the bed.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Lord Tenchi." She began.

"Isn't everyone?" He added.

"I blame Ryoko as well, but that is a different story. But you must understand that she is also in a dilemma. Yes, she is carrying another's child, but she doesn't need the stress right now. Instead of sleeping with Sakuya, you could've been more supportive to her." Before Tenchi could mutter a word Ayeka made her way to the door and left him alone.

_This is all taken place at Mihoshi and Kiyone's place in Tokyo._

_Hope you guys love it, please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

I for You, You for Me

**Moving in!**

"This is beautiful! Its not too big, its just right!" Ryoko exclaimed as she trotted through the apartment. Opening doors and basking the view of the room. "This is me!" she commented rubbing her stomach as she walked back in to the living room.

"Glad you like it princess." Hotsuma commented sitting down on the couch. He watched as the cyan haired woman ran to the tall glass door frame and walking onto the balcony. "Nice view isn't it?" Washu said standing beside her. Ryoko smiled.

"Well make sure to rest yourself. If anything, you know who to call." Washu put on her shoes and stood in front of the door. She turned with hands on her hip. No response. Her brow began to twitch. Again, no response. She cleared her throat. Ryoko look to the blond man sitting down with his head resting on the rim of the couch, resting comfortably. "Hotsuma! Let's go." The little woman shouted.

"Now…" Hotsuma groaned as he hoisted himself up. He brought Ryoko into a hug and gave her a kissed on the cheek. Washu hugged Ryoko, and before exiting gave Ryoko a lingering, very stern stare. Ryoko was now left to her own devices. She sat down on the light green couch.

"So this is where I stay for a couple of months…not a bad place. Wish you were here already little one. You making my back hurt like hell." Ryoko let out a laugh, running a finger down her stomach. She turned on the plasma television above the little bookshelf.

"Arrgh, what the hell, there is nothing on?" Ryoko slowly arose and shuffled to her room.

A light pink color filled the room, with matching colors on the sheet and ground. Ryoko grunted, "Too pink." She took off her shawl and rest it on the computer chair, and climbed into her queens size bed.

"Thank you for the ride, now no sneaky backy to Ryoko's house understand?" Washu warned as she got out the car. Hotsuma snorted, "I cant make promises." And he drove off. Washu took her phone out of her pocket and called Hotsuma.

"Hello?"

"I mean it! I know you Hotsuma."

"Fine. Goodnight Washu." Hotsuma hung up, throwing the phone in the passenger seat, Washu looked at the screen, "He is going to disobey me." she walked into the house.

It was not long when Hotsuma drove into the parking lot. He had to disobeyed himself throughout the car ride to not stop by Ryoko's house. He made his way into the lobby of the apartment building and into the elevator. Hotsuma moved to an upscale apartment, he loved the privacy, and admire the security guard who is constantly on the look out. Even if he was annoying at times, he would panic if you drop a piece of wrapper on the ground.

The elevator doors open. "What are you doing here?" he examined the woman before him. Kaeru wore a black one shoulder dress to her knee, with a black flower resting on her left chest. Kaeru rolled her eyes, "So I can't visit my brother in law?" she playfully hit his arm with her clutch purse. Hotsuma walked passed her and enter the security code and opened the door. "High tech. I see. " Kaeru commented as she attempted to walk in behind him. Hotsuma blocked her path.

"Let me in." Kaeru pushed the door.

"Your not invited in here." Hotsuma sneered. Kaeru was not letting up, she pushed again. "Why not?" She grunted.

"I have a growing suspicion that you are telling the tabloids, everything about me and Ryoko." Hotsuma let go of the door, feeling the need to corner her on the matter.

"Why you think its me?" Kaeru pointed to herself. She crossed her arms and turned her body away from Hotsuma.

"The tell tale signs of a liar. You don't have no damn right talking to those ingrates about my business!" He slam his palm on the wall scaring her. "I want you to leave her alone understand?"

Kaeru side glanced Hotsuma, "If only you was this protective of Kiyomi…" she stormed off, causing Hotsuma to run after her. "Shut up, Shut the hell up! Don't ever bring up Kiyomi ever again! Understand?" His voice bellowed. Kaeru lower eye lid became red, as tears began to form. Her chin trembled, "I…understand." She swallowed. Hotsuma bit down on his lower lip, he held Kaeru at arms length. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. But please understand where I'm coming from." Kaeru brushed a few tears away, "What's wrong with me…why don't you love me?" Hotsuma eased off from her, creating distance. "Stop it Kaeru." He warned. He rushed over to the elevator and pressed the down button. He held Kaeru's arm tightly, once the elevator arrived. He shoved her in and watched as the door closed. Inside, Kaeru slid to the ground sobbing.

The Next Morning

Ryoko turned over to her right, she soon got a whiff of something being cook. Perhaps, it was in her dreams, she dreamed of eating a big steak. But this was real, Ryoko slowly arose. "What's cooking? Its probably Sasami….then again Ayeka would be knocking obnoxiously and degrading me…" Ryoko whispered as she cracked the door open. She peaked but nothing. She slowly eased out and creep to the end of the wall. Peaking once more, her view was not good. She rested on the wall beginning to ponder on an another theory of 'Who is in my kitchen?' Ryoko pursed her lips, 'Could it be Tenchi?'

"Nope think again princess…"Hotsuma startled her as he placed a plate on the table.

"How…How did you get in here?" Ryoko walked over to the door, she examined it. "I thought I made sure it was locked."

"Oh…I made a copy." He held the key up. He smirked. Ryoko stood there staring at him.

"Come on, you need to be off your feet." He dragged the chair out and gently placed her down. He brought out two bowls of Miso soup and ramen noodles, another bowl of rice balls and a small cup of fruits.

"You realize that its just me here, right? Looks like you cooked for an army." Ryoko laughed. It quickly ceased when she caught him staring down at her, "What?" she asked annoyed. "There are more…"he got the last two bowls of white rice and grilled fish. He took the rice bowl and put a sufficient amount of rice on Ryoko's plate, followed by grilled fish. "What are you, a waiter?" Ryoko look at him, he only smiled and sat down across from her. Ryoko peered down at the food, hands resting on her lap. "This look fishy, you sure that you didn't put something in the food to poison me?" Hotsuma stared at her in disbelief.

To be continued, Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Whispering Love

By: LisaBoyce

* * *

A/N: Haven't been receiving any reviews. Aren't my stories good? Well since I am starting to have a passion of writing I am not going to stop.

* * *

"Well that was a good meal. Thank you. Now be gone!" Ryoko rose up and grabbed Hotsuma arm ushering him to the door.

"What's the rush?" Hotsuma asked resting on the door. "Got a date?"

"What? No of course not. I just don't want you here." Ryoko placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay. If that's the case, you have to clean all of those dishes." Ryoko turned her head to the large mass of bowls of various sizes and patterns laid out on the table.

"Okay, after you washed them…you leave." She said walking away. Hotsuma walked over to the table collecting the rice bowl and placing it on the large flat fish bowl. He turned to see Ryoko exit the bedroom door and walk to the bathroom door. Hotsuma watched her retreating form, taking in her changing frame. Ryoko glanced back before walking in. Gathering enough plates on the larger one, he walked over to the sink and proceeded to wash the dishes…but something was eating at him. His feelings were becoming more stronger, he couldn't suppress the feelings anymore. He would have to become more physical towards Tenchi to make his love known to her.

After drying off the plates, he sat down flipping through channels mostly of Japanese game shows that were meant to be funny, but Hotsuma was not too fond of them. He heard the bathroom door open and footsteps approaching the living room area. "I thought you was to leave after you wash the dishes." Ryoko comment wringing her hair in the towel. Hotsuma turned off the television and approached the former pirate. His closeness caused Ryoko to be pin to the wall. His lips came close to her, but she turned her head. Hotsuma took the advantage and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Stop it!" Ryoko tried to pry him off of her. Hotsuma held her close. With such force, Ryoko pushed Hotsuma on the other side of the wall, and tried to run inside her room. Hotsuma caught her and pin her again, Ryoko grabbed his shoulders and look into his eyes. "Quit it! Please." She muttered breathing quite labored, a tear fell from her right eye. Hotsuma tightened his jaw, he was beyond being a gentleman. He desired for that skin to skin contact. He desired to hear her moan. He grabbed the door knob and with such agility the two entered the room. Hotsuma pin her once more to the door by her shoulders and kissed her with such passion. He held her tight. Ryoko yanked and used her legs to push him away but no achievement. Hotsuma hauled her to the bed, his left arm grip her left shoulder while the other was pin down by his weight. His leg laid on top of her legs. His right hand rested on her stomach. Ryoko began to cry, Hotsuma was not relenting

He got on top of her, removing his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. Ryoko sobbed as he trailed kisses down her neck he came as close to reaching her chest area. When he took a glance at her terrified expression, he laid down next to her. Ryoko sobbed uncontrollably, she came off the bed and slid to the ground. She brought her legs up to her chest.

"I can't help myself. I can't fight the desire. I'm sorry." He said staring up at the ceiling. Ryoko sniffled and rose from the ground. "Get out!" She shouted. Hotsuma sat up and walked up behind her. He brought an arm across her chest and the other held on below her swollen stomach. "I love you. _Aishiteru_." He whispered in her ear, and turn her to him. Ryoko kept her head down, Hotsuma brought her close once more and kissed her with such passion that she had never received from any man, not even Tenchi. He pulled back and walked out the room. Ryoko sighed she ran her hands through her damped hair, and wiping the tears from her eyes. She went out to the living room and noticed Hotsuma shoes was gone.

* * *

To Be Continue…

* * *

Next:

"I thought that night meant something to you!" Sakuya shouted at Tenchi.

"Well, you were a rebound. I didn't know what became of me! So stop making such a big deal out of it!" Tenchi peered out at the ocean.

"Oh yea, even if I'm…"Sakuya bit her lip. Tenchi turned to her. "Even if your what?"


	6. Chapter 6

Whispering Love

By:

Lisa Boyce

A/N: Thanks Marika-Chan for staying up to date with my work. It really motivates me to do my best.

* * *

Whispering Love

* * *

Ryoko put on a ruffled Fair Lady dress. Tears continue to fall from her eyes. Hotsuma is now becoming less vocal and more physical in his attraction towards her. She feels even more confuse now, because Tenchi have qualities that Hotsuma lacks, and Hotsuma has what Tenchi does not. She looked into the mirror, observing her figure. Her breast were more fuller, and heavier. Ryoko peer down at her belly, it was now the size of a volleyball. Ryoko sighed. "I need some air." Ryoko put on her shoes and left.

"I thought that night meant something to you!" Sakuya shouted at Tenchi.

"You were…a rebound. I didn't know what became of me! So stop making such a big deal out of it! Please." Tenchi peered out at the ocean.

"Oh yea, even if I'm…"Sakuya bit her lip. Tenchi turned to her. "Even if your what?" His heart began to race. "What are you saying?" He turned to her, his brow furrowed. Sakuya bit her lip and found something interesting in the lake. '_I cant lie to him, but I want him. It will be wrong for me to tell him, even if its not true. I NEED HIM!' _Sakuya sobbed burying her face in her hands. Tenchi held her hands, eyes frantic. "Are you pregnant? Please don't tell me that. No! No!" Tenchi shook her, tears sprang from his eyes. "Don't tell me its true." His voice became hoarse as he fell to his knees. Sakuya held his shoulders as she went on her knees. She cupped his face with her hands, looking into his pain stricken eyes. _I can't lie to him. _She said to herself. "No. I'm not pregnant. But I am in love with you. Deeply in love with you." Tenchi gritted his teeth. He rose up and walked over to the bench.

"Can you leave me alone? Please?" Tenchi suggested. Sakuya pouted. "I have to walk the mean streets of Tokyo all alone." Tenchi glanced at her, "You've done that before. What's the difference now?" Sakuya sighed, "Fine. See you later than." Her shoe heel hit the pavement as she saunter out the park. Tenchi exhale as he recounted the events that taken place within the 24hrs.

'_I don't even know where she lives now' _Tenchi hit his fist on his lap.

"How is Ryoko?" Kaeru placed the wine glass on the table as she studied Hotsuma's features. He remained silent, slightly tapping the glass. Kaeru cleared her throat, "Are you planning to come back and work with us?" Hotsuma glanced up, he was sitting with his right arm on the rim of the chair. "I have better things to do." He simply said peering out at the busy streets of Shibuya. Kaeru eyes narrowed, "That's bull." She snorted. Hotsuma side glanced her. "I'm out of here." Kaeru rushed up and ran after him, her tight shiny short blue dress restrict her from taking bigger steps. Her 5in heels clicked behind her. "Hotsuma wait. Please!" she grabbed his arm, he did not stop walking. "Please, stop! I'm sorry. Please." She pleaded.

"You do not get it." He said.

"Get what? Look, You can be there for Ryoko. You can give her everything in the world." Kaeru threw her arms up. "But she will always run back to Tenchi." She added. Hotsuma crossed his arms, "And how would you know that?" Kaeru snorted. "You got her pregnant to trap her. You knew what you were doing. It hurts me that you will die for a woman that doesn't have no love for you. She Doesn't Love you!" Kaeru punctuate every word jabbing at his chest.

"So you do. You love me? Huh? You want me for yourself." Hotsuma came closer to Kaeru. Sensing her 'discomfort' he brought his lips to her ear, "That's too bad, isn't it?" Kissing her cheek he left her standing in disbelief. Kaeru pouted straightening out her hair and storming off to the parking lot.

Hotsuma walked the streets of Shibuya, hands in pocket. Sometimes stopping for pictures and signing autographs. He thought of what Kaeru said to him, deep in the back of his mind, he knows she is right; but his heart says otherwise. _She loves me. _Hotsuma thought to himself. He saw a jewelry store up ahead. He peered down at the elegant diamonds before him: Pavé cut, Prong cut, Bezel cut and Oval cut.

"Sir, how can I help you?" The jeweler approached him.

"Yes. This one." He pointed to a 18karat white Gold Henri Daussi Ring.

"This is our most expensive ring. It is ¥ 1,7999. You see its has a lovely faint yellow color. This is called a cushion ring, it is the centerpiece of this dainty. There's actually 125 diamonds in the ring!" The jeweler said.

"Yeah quite interesting. Now…Today." Hotsuma retorted. The jeweler took the ring. "Is this an anniversary ring or…" He motioned his hands to get an answer. "Its an engagement ring." Hotsuma simply answered. The jeweler gave a shock expression. "Wow. Um…Okay."

* * *

To Be Continue…


	7. Chapter 7

I for You.

By Lisa Boyce

* * *

I For YOU

Ryoko walked for Kamisama how long. She needed to clear her head. Stopping to fix her scarf that lay across her growing belly; Ryoko fought against the wind to wrap the cloth securely where it originally was. At that moment Tenchi was heading out of the park. Ryoko continued to fiddle with the scarf. Tenchi walked out on to the sidewalk he made a left and caught site of Ryoko. Two instincts came upon him, one: Walk the other way and two: Approach her. Tenchi gritted his teeth; he became frighten to approach the pirate because he had no inkling of how she was going to react to him.

'_That would do it' _Ryoko said making a step, she peered up and that's when she caught the site of the black haired boy.

"…Tenchi…" Ryoko eyes widen, she started to retreat.

"No…No! Ryoko please don't." Tenchi pleaded reaching out to her. Ryoko immediately stop, she put her hands up defensively. "Don't touch me! Don't!" She shouted at him. Tenchi back down, "I'm sorry for all the things that have happen between you and me. Please just come back home. We miss you…I miss you." He came closer to her. Ryoko look down at her shoes, "I can't. Not now." Ryoko blinked repeatedly shaking her head, trying to make the tears go away. Tenchi sighed and he brought her close to him, holding her tight. Ryoko held on to his shoulder allowing tears to fall. "I miss you so much." Tenchi voice cracked. "Kamisama knows how much I've missed you." He kissed her cheek and face her once more, he cupped her face in his hands. Ryoko eyes lingered at his lips before looking into his eyes. Her lips parted eager to say something, but no words would come out, instead she kissed him. Her hands ran through his hair, grabbing it, and kissing him passionately. Tenchi held her close; he felt a bulge coming from her belly. He allowed space between them and peer down. "The little one seems to like me." He chuckled, Ryoko laughed. "He/she knows what mommy wants." Ryoko fang appeared and she kissed him once more. Tenchi brought Ryoko head close to his lips, he planted one on her forehead before kissing her nose and then to her lips. "I love you, Ryoko. Please take me to your home." Tenchi pleaded. Ryoko looked at him for a moment and chuckled, "Alright, don't need to beg. Come on." Ryoko took his hand and they both head to the house.

Hotsuma walked into his apartment, shadow glided over photo shoots of him and Kaeru. He walked into the living room area and flopped down on the couch. He took out the ring and examined it. The 125 yellow and white diamonds shone against his glasses, he smiled to himself. This Golden Henri Raussi ring deserves to be worn on the woman he loves, the mother of his child. He reached over the phone.

Tenchi and Ryoko walked side-by-side talking about this and that when her cell rang. They came to a stop. Tenchi watched her dig through her bag.

"This phone never rings 'til today. Hello?" Ryoko asked.

"Ryoko" Hotsuma responded causing her to look straight at Tenchi.

Ryoko turned her back from Tenchi. "What is it?"

"I wanted to know, if you would like to go to dinner tonight. At 6 o'clock sharp." Hotsuma said pushing up his glasses with his middle finger.

Ryoko tried to mask her conversation with Hotsuma from Tenchi who looked on curiously. "…Why?"

"To make up for what I've done this morning…and for some other reasons." He said.

Ryoko ran her hands through her bangs, "Fine. Goodbye!" She simply hung up the phone, reluctantly. Tenchi watched her curiously, "Who was that?" He asked. Ryoko look into his eyes, "It was Hotsuma." She looked for reaction, and a reaction she got. "What? Why? Never mind." He sighed. "Maybe I can visit next time. See you later." Tenchi walked across the street leaving Ryoko on the pavement feeling guilty. She hit her forehead repeatedly chanting 'Stupid' over and over, as she continued to walk home.

Tenchi felt guilt came over him as he walked to the house. He wished that his jealousy could've been handled appropriately. He had to understand that Ryoko and Hotsuma are expecting and they had to learn how to work together for the sake of the child.

Ryoko walked in the apartment and threw her bag on the couch. She entered her bedroom only to find a black dress bag lying across the bed and right next to that was a white box. Ryoko approached the bag with caution, her fingers trailed up to the golden zip. She pulled it. The more she descended down the zipper path, she caught sight of a bright yellow with beading. She pried the bag open and hung the dress on a hook. Ryoko stared in awe at the strapless empire waist dress, her hand glided across the black belt with a ribbon tide at the side. At the bottom of the dress, Ryoko allowed herself to take in the layers. Reaching up to the bust area, she took note of the beaded design. The stones glistened as she ran her fingers over the beading. Raising her eyebrows she backed up and take in the sight of the whole dress. It was knee length, she preferred it being longer. Ryoko turned to the bag she took the dress from, there was no name of a store or anything to give her a sense of where the dress came from. Perched on the right hand corner inside the bag was a plastic box with a note.

-_Ryoko_

_Wear this in your hair tonight._

The note simply said, it dawned on Ryoko of how the dress got to the house so fast, for she was not too far from home. She would've seen someone or even Hotsuma or Kaeru. But she did not recall. Sighing, Ryoko flopped down on the bed, staring at the dress. She peered down at the white box beside her, "Now what this could be?" Ryoko placed the box on her lap and took off the top, in it was brown medium high heels. The beading on the dress matched the beading of the shoe. "Wow." She responded examining the shoe.

Tenchi entered the living room. "I'm back!" He declared and sat down on couch. Ayeka popped her head out the door. "Lord Tenchi, good your back." Ayeka said as she wiped her hands in her apron. Tenchi smiled and watch her as she took a seat on the adjacent chair. "I saw Ryoko." He confessed, surprising Ayeka. "Oh how is she? I bet she is big now." Ayeka giggled. She took notice of the solemn expression on Tenchi's face. " What's the matter, Lord Tenchi?" Tenchi looked into Ayeka's ruby eyes. Tenchi's vision became blurry. Ayeka sat on the coffee table in front of him, "Tenchi."

"I need her. I need my Ryoko. I blew it today. Hotsuma called her on her cell phone and I…I just blew it. We were on the way to her house but all the jealousy came over me. I don't know where she is living." Tenchi buried his face in his hands. Ayeka patted his right shoulder, "You will be seeing Hotsuma more often so get over it. You have to know how to handle your emotions. Okay?" Ayeka made sure she got a view of his face. Tenchi nodded he hugged Ayeka and made his way up to his room. Ayeka strode back to the kitchen.

Ryoko placed the yellow flower behind her left ear. She looked in the mirror, "I don't even know why I am dressing up for him." She stood up examining herself in the full length mirror. Her baby bump was noticeable, she had to admit that she looked adorable. Her hair was curled down her bust and back. Ryoko took up the shoes and walked into the living room. At that moment the bell rung. "Who is it?" Ryoko called through intercom. "Car service for Hakubi, Ryoko." Ryoko paused stunned. "Wow…I'll be down in a minute." Ryoko grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her. Ryoko took her time walking down the steps. Once she reached the landing, an elderly man with a suit greeted her.

"Let me help you there." The driver came to her aid, the both of them walked arm-in-arm to the car. Ryoko ease her way in the car.

"Okay.." He sang out, "What are we having?" He peered up at the mirror. Ryoko blushed, "Not sure yet." The elderly driver chuckled, "Well whatever your having, it is going to be gorgeous like its mother." Ryoko blushed once more. "Thank You." Was her response. The drove for a couple more minutes, until the car pulled up in front of a building. "We are here." He opened up the door, he held Ryoko's arm and supported her back. "Thank you, pregnancy is no joke." She chuckled. The driver turn to her, "Have a good day." He reassured her before hopping into the car. Ryoko waved him off and walked through the door.

"Yes ma'am. Reservations?" The Maitre D. asked watching her take in the surroundings.

"Ugh yes. Keigo." She responded not sure if she was correct.

The Maitre D. smiled, "Right this way." He walked ahead of her, and opened a door to a little room. Ryoko walked in and found Hotsuma resting against a wall by the window overlooking Tokyo skyline. Hotsuma stared at her looking her up and down. He walked over to her, Ryoko immediately felt uncomfortable. "You look amazing. Sit." He pulled the chair out. Ryoko sat down.

* * *

.TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Chapter 8

I for you

By: Hotsuma09

"You look radiant!" Hotsuma complimented as he sat down, Ryoko gave a smug grin and tapped her fingers on the table. "A 'Thank You' would be great." Hotsuma said a bit bitter.

Ryoko sighed, "What ever." She picked up the menu and snap it open so she could block the stare Hotsuma was giving her.

"Quit acting childish!" He snatched the menu from her. Ryoko glared at him, "Oh really? Coming from a horny bastard like you!" Ryoko shot up and headed for the door.

"Bastard?" Hotsuma shouted pinning her to the wall.

"Yes, What? Are you hard of hearing?" Ryoko sneer back him.

"Don't you ever, **ever** called me that again!" He hit the wall behind her. Startling Ryoko, she immediately placed her hand on her swollen belly.

"What got your panties in a bunch? You never ever get sensitive over a little name like _Bastard_." Ryoko relaxed after he walked away. Hotsuma shot her a glance from the window.

"Do you know what a _bastard, _really is? Huh?" Hotsuma walked towards her like a lion about to pounce.

"A mean person such as yourself." Ryoko confirmed turning her face slightly away. Hotsuma was mere inches from her face. His lips grazed her cheek and to her ear, "Wrong." And he pulled back and ushered her to the table. "Lets just not ruin this night any further." He said as he took his seat.

The dinner went with out any argument, they spoke of the newborns arrival and how things were going to change. The two were walking side by side through Station Park in the heart of Tokyo.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Hotsuma glance at Ryoko. Ryoko simply nodded keeping her head straight ahead. Suddenly with a swift movement around her waist, Hotsuma pin Ryoko against the wall and passionately kissed her. Ryoko muffled pleas were not enough for the blond Adonis to cease his sudden passion. Hotsuma stop but stayed mere inches from her face.

"Do you know how much I was trying to restrain myself from doing this?" Hotsuma ran his hands through her hair. Ryoko frowned and turned her head away from him.

"I do not know why **you **continue to make my life a living hell." Ryoko said strongly. Hotsuma backed away. "A living hell?" He questioned examining her face. Ryoko look him in his eyes. "Yes. You know how I feel about Tenchi and you still push yourself on me!" Ryoko brush by his arm as she walked away.

"Your forgetting what your carrying! My child-Our Child! Don't you think it's best to just get married?" Hotsuma shouted from his spot. Ryoko stopped and look back at him.

"Married? Married. I'm not going to marry if you were the last man on earth!" Ryoko snapped back. Hotsuma gave a surprised look before chuckling.

"Well that was not the case when we made love that night, huh?" Hotsuma approached her. Ryoko was lost for words. Ryoko kept her eyes down. Hotsuma grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Suppose Tenchi never existed…would you feel the same way towards me? Would you hate me still?" Hotsuma voice faltered. Ryoko peered up at him, she now saw hurt in his eyes. Ryoko removed his hands from her shoulders and walked away. Hotsuma arms fell to his side. "Is that how you really feel Ryoko?" He shouted but she kept walking. Hotsuma clinched his jaw, "Ryoko?" He called out once more but she ignored him. He ran after her.

"Hotsuma, just go! Leave me alone!" Ryoko pushed him away. Hotsuma grabbed hold of her wrists, "No! I Love you, don't you get it?" Hotsuma fought with her. At that moment, three guys with two women were walking in their direction when they saw the two.

"Yo, Leave her alone!" One guy with purple and black hair commanded grabbing hold of Hotsuma's arm. The other man of the group with high amber hair took hold of Hotsuma's other arm. The two women took Ryoko to a further distance, while the third male protected Ryoko and the two women.

"Get off of me!" Hotsuma ordered. He was able to knock down on the men and the other, and made his towards Ryoko. The male in front of Ryoko turned to her quickly, "Sayuri and Hana take her with you! Get her out of here." The man ordered.

The two men took Hotsuma down and kicked and punched him. Ryoko look back and saw the treatment he was receiving from the three males. One of them kicked Hotsuma in the rib cage. "Wait, don't kill him! Stop!" Ryoko attempted to run to the scene, but the two women held her. Hana held her around her waist, "No Don't go back there! Your putting the child in danger." Hana cautioned. Ryoko looked towards the Raven-haired woman and reluctantly continued to being ushered out the park.

Hotsuma laid bruised and badly beaten on the pavement. His breathing was labored, suddenly there was a ring coming from above his head a few feet away. He mustered up what was left of his strength and crawled to the cell phone.

"Hotsuma!" Kaeru shouted on the other end.

"What is it?" Hotsuma grunted.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" Kaeru asked.

"Why you care?" Hotsuma brought himself up on the bench.

"Don't start. Where are you?" Kaeru asked again but only received dead silence. Kaeru looked at the screen to see 'call ended'. She took her purse and headed out the apartment.

Hotsuma winced in pain as he made his way out of the park.

Ryoko walked into her apartment, she place her back to the door.

To be continue


	9. Chapter 9

I For You

By Hotsuma09

The doorbell rung persistently startling Hotsuma. He later became annoyed as the ringing did not cease. He rose up and went to the bedroom door, Hotsuma parted the door allowing his head to peer out. The door was glass as well as the windows so he had a clear view of who was it. He sucked his teeth and reluctantly headed for the door.

"What do you want?" He asked lazily. Kaeru pushed herself through the door. She made her way into the living room and poured herself some of the carmine liquid at the bar. Kaeru eyed Hotsuma with his hands in his pockets staring at her.

"So I see you got roughed up?" Kaeru observed. Hotsuma wide eyed her forgetting that he was jumped by three imbeciles. He had a cut above his right eyebrow and on his lip. Hotsuma turned his head but Kaeru was quick behind him pulling his arm to see the wounds. "Let me see will you. Stop it." Kaeru pressed his body up on the fridge. Hotsuma gave up fighting with him. Her fingers pressed the size of his mouth as she turned his head to examine the wounds. Kaeru was on the tip of her toes, suddenly she off balanced into him. Hotsuma winced in pain holding his abdominal area.

"Oh my God sorry." Kaeru looked on in horror. Hotsuma buckled and found comfort on the ground. Kaeru hesitated on touching him, "Hey, I didn't think my fall was that hard." Hotsuma answered through clenched teeth, "No. They kicked me there." Kaeru propped him up on the fridge wall. "Can I see?" Kaeru did not waited for an answer and she proceeded to lift his shirt. Hotsuma held her wrists, "Don't." He warned in a deep tone. Kaeru look him in the eye before bringing her lips to his. Hotsuma reached for her shoulders and gently push her away. Kaeru gave a grief-stricken face as she watched Hotsuma walk over to the couch and laying long ways holding his side. Kaeru walked to him and kneel down beside him.

"I love you Hotsuma. Can't you realize that?" Kaeru said softly. She lowered her head and planted kisses on his neck. Her fingers traveled down his pants and up. Before her fingers can make contact with his belt buckle, Hotsuma bolted up and grabbed a pillow from the nearby chair and hit Kaeru upside her head knocking her down.

"Hey! What was that for?" She shouted blowing some strands out of her face.

"Quit trying to seduce me. You lucky I chose to hit you with this pillow." Hotsuma headed for his bedroom, he stopped mid way. "You better leave." He said walking in the room. Kaeru stood in her spot staring at the ground. The noise of the door reopening snap her out of her thoughts. Hotsuma stood at the bedroom, "Well why aren't you leaving?" Hotsuma knew full well why Kaeru was so stubborn on not leaving the house. Kaeru stared at him with such intensity it 'surprised' Hotsuma just a bit. Kaeru rushed over to him.

"She will never love you, like I do! You hear me? Just because she is pregnant with your child does not mean she will want to marry you. Are you that dumb to realize that I'm standing here right in front of you telling you 'I love you' and you don't give a damn. It hurts me to see you 'kill' yourself over her…wish you can do that for me." Kaeru began to sob in front of him. He put her arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I want to stay here with you." Kaeru placed her arms around Hotsuma's waist. Kaeru raise her head to see him pondering. "Please." She begged bringing Hotsuma's lips towards her. Hotsuma grabbed hold of her wrists from bringing his head any closer. With such agility Kaeru wrapped her legs around his waist. Hotsuma tried to pry the woman off his neck but Kaeru held on for dear life. Soon he was able to get hold of her legs, and carry her bridal style over to the couch where he threw her over. Hotsuma bolted for the bedroom and lock the door.

~To Be Continued~

Now this little rendezvous between Hotsuma and Kaeru is not over! Oh What's This? Tenchi is building up some more back bone! Whoot! Stay Tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

I For You

By Hotsuma09

Hotsuma sat at the foot of the bed with his head buried in his hands. Kaeru stirred behind him and smiled. She rested her body on his back and nestled her head in his neck. "How are you feeling this morning?" Kaeru kissed his cheek. Hotsuma side glanced her, "Bothered." And he left the room.

Ryoko turned over on her right side, eyeing the bedroom door. Thoughts of Tenchi flooded her mind, the day he left her on the pavement and never looked back. It made her feel guilty. Ryoko headed out in the hallway making her way to the bathroom, the phone rang. She pondered on who was calling, but reluctantly answered.

"Good Morning, Hakubi."

", Good Morning."

"Today is the day you find out what your having. So the appointment is at 3 o'clock. Are you able to make it?"

"Uh sure I guess I can."

"Alright see you then, Hakubi." Dr. Mitoko hung up.

"See you then." Ryoko slowly placed the phone on the hook. And made her way to the bathroom.

"Lord Tenchi can you reach the top of the book shelf for me. So dusty up there." Ayeka instructed to the black haired man.

"Sure." Tenchi stepped up on the chair and used the bright green cloth to collect the dust that resided on top of the mahogany bookshelf. Once he was done, Tenchi folded the cloth making sure the dust wont fall on the floor before handing it to Ayeka.

"Lady Ayeka, I miss Ryoko terribly." Tenchi sadly said as he flop down the couch.

"I know, I miss fighting with her. That stubborn demon woman." Ayeka giggled at the thought of her Cyan-haired rival.

"I need to be with her, but I can't stand the sight of Hotsuma. Hate just being near him." Tenchi sounded a bit bitter. Ayeka stopped mopping and look at Tenchi.

"Tenchi I thought we went over this." Ayeka made her way to the couch and turned Tenchi to her. "All I have to say is to be able to have backbone, I know Hotsuma likes to taunt you. But you will have to become the bigger person. Got it?" Tenchi looked at her and nod. "Thanks Ayeka."

Ryoko put on a stretchy white long sleeve shirt and struggle to put on her blue jeans. Ryoko sat on the bed to ponder if to let Hotsuma know about the appointment, but honestly she don't want him to show up. Then her thoughts drifted to Tenchi, she needed him more than anything. Ryoko shot up and head for the door and out of the apartment.

Ryoko made her way to the new Masaki residence. Standing in front of the two story home, she ran her hand over her beach ball sized stomach before walking up to the door and ringing the bell.

"Sasami Can you get the door please?" Ryoko heard Ayeka called out. Ryoko then heard foot steps pitter-patter to the door.

"Ah Hi there, Ryoko!" the little blue-haired girl hugged Ryoko's lower waist.

"Hi there little one!" Ryoko patted the crown of Sasami's head. Sasami took Ryoko's hand and brought her inside.

"Ryoko's here everyone!" Sasami giggled as she gazed at the former space pirate. Ryoko heard creaking upstairs and to her surprise Tenchi peered out from the room. Ryoko smiled up at him, but internally feared he would not return the kind gesture.

"Hi Ryoko." Tenchi smiled making his way down the stairwell.

"Hi Tenchi." Ryoko became nervous watching him as he approach. Sasami stared at the two, giving them some alone time she tippy-toed away. Tenchi hugged Ryoko and give her a little peck on the cheek.

"What's up?" Tenchi asked.

"Ah I am on my way to my appointment. You see, today is when I find out what I am having…was wondering if you and Washu would like to come along." Ryoko sheepishly.

"Where is Hotsuma?" Tenchi asked a bit concerned.

"Let's not worry about him right now. Let's go." Washu appeared ready to go.

"Mom." Ryoko looked towards Washu, wondering where she materialized from.

"Lord Tenchi please get dressed." Washu commanded as she walked to Ryoko. Washu and Ryoko watched as he head upstairs.

"But Washu I am already dressed." Tenchi exclaimed as he pointed at himself. Washu's stern look made him gave in and he headed upstairs.

"Does Hotsuma know about the appointment?" Washu asked with a slight worry.

"No, at least I don't think so. But even if he does, I don't want him there." Ryoko said hauntingly as she look towards Ayeka, who came out of the kitchen.

"Ryoko, its been a while. I've seen you've grown." Ayeka pointed out as she wiped her hands in her apron.

"Likewise, and yes, the baby is kicking every now and then." Ryoko said as she allowed Ayeka to touch her stomach.

"Ok I am ready." Tenchi called out as he jogged down the stairs. Ayeka gave a questioning look, "Ready for what?"

"Today is where I find out what I am having." Ryoko said.

"Oh I see, well I hope it's a girl." Ayeka smiled with a very cheerful Sasami agreeing.

"We'll see." Ryoko said as she made her way to the door.

Washu, Ryoko and Tenchi made their way to Dr. Mitoko's office. Ryoko's pace started to slow down, causing Tenchi and Washu to give a concern look.

"What's up, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked gently gripping her shoulder.

"Ah its nothing." Ryoko said, but her eyes seem more alarmed. She glanced at Washu who simply gave her a stern look and continued to walk. Ryoko studied her form, Tenchi held her hand in his.

Washu waited for the two to catch up before knocking on the door.

"Ah Douzo Come in!" Dr. Mitoko bowed before sitting down at her desk. She gleefully watched the three sat before her. Dr. Mitoko eyebrows furrowed, "It's only three of you. I called Hotsuma a couple of minutes ago."

Ryoko eyes widen, "Did he answered?"

"No he did not, but I left a voice message…is there something I don't know." Dr. Mitoko asked a bit concerned.

"Dr. Mitoko with all due respect, I am Ryoko's mother and we have another engagement to attend so can you speed this along." Washu smiled.

"Erm…I am Tenchi." Tenchi awkwardly said, receiving questioning stares from the three women.

"Ok well lets get this procedure on the way." Dr. Mitoko ushered Ryoko to the bed and proceeded to dial on the machine, perking Washu's interest. Washu's eyes glistened as she watched Dr. Mitoko press the key pad causing Ryoko and Tenchi to look at the little woman. Tenchi nudged Washu breaking her from her fixation.

"Ryoko this is going to be a little cold, but this is a protecting gel. I am going to move this slowly in a circular motion. OK so lets see what you are having!" Dr. Mitoko exclaimed causing the threesome to smile.

Hotsuma noticed his phone was blinking, a pulsating blue. He picked it up and noticed it was a voice message. He listened. Kaeru watched him as his eyebrows furrowed and his lips tightened. Suddenly he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, Kaeru followed him.

To Be Continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I for you, You for me

By: Hotsuma09

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update, I am in the US Army and it has took alot out of me, kept procrastinating every weekend but decide last minute to upload this 11th chapter in. Hope you guys enjoy.

"A girl…" Ryoko smiled looking at the monitor. Tenchi walked over to the bed staring in awe at the screen. His eyes fell on Ryoko who was unaware that she was being stared at, his hand found hers and gently squeezed it. Washu glanced over at the two, she remained stone face.

"Ah Dr. Mitoko…." Washu began causing the three persons in the room to look away from the monitor. The static hum from the machine filled the room. Washu cleared her throat. "When will be the next appointment?" took it that Washu wanted her daughter out of the room, as fast as possible; even though she did not understand why. She wiped the gel off of Ryoko's belly. "Next two weeks will be fine. Just a follow up, you know making sure she is taking the prenatal vitamins, maintaining a strict diet and such. Anymore questions?" Dr. Mitoko stated clearly, making sure she gave everyone in the room eye contact.

Washu saw Ryoko's mouth parted, "No, that'll be it. Thank you Dr. Mitoko." Ryoko glared at her mother as she watch her make her way over to her, offering her hand for support. "Come on Ryoko, we need to go window shopping for my granddaughter. Tenchi be a dear, and get our jackets. Please and thank you." Washu for some reason felt like Hotsuma would be there shortly and was not in the mood to break up a fight. Ryoko smiled sympathetically at Dr. Mitoko who handed over a print out of the sonogram.

"Thank you." Ryoko said as she placed the picture in her bag, despite being rushed. Tenchi smiled and waved at the Doctor, as he closed the door of the room. Once in the hallway, Ryoko broke away from her mothers grip. "What the hell mom? Why are you rushing me?" her voice echoed throughout the hall causing two nurses who was engage in a conversation, to look in their direction. Tenchi smiled sheepishly as he tried to take the attention off the mother and daughter.

Washu rushed up to her daughter, "Keep it down. I was trying to get you out before Hotsuma gets here. And if he sees Tenchi with us…you know how he will react." Ryoko searched her mothers eyes, finding nothing else to say, she sighed. "Guess you right." Tenchi looked away from them, "Yeah Washu, you always have perfect timing." Tenchi said with melancholy in his voice. Ryoko and Washu looked at him before looking to where his attention was directed to. The trio turned to find Hotsuma at the end of the hall. Ryoko felt her heart dropped, Washu hand balled up in a fist, and Tenchi felt like his heart was about to explode. Hotsuma stared at each of the individuals sternly, his gaze came back to Ryoko; whose eyes widen as she saw Hotsuma start walking towards them. As he closed off the distance, between him and the trio. Tenchi placed Ryoko behind him while Washu acted like barrier.

"Your having a girl. Congratulations." Washu commented coldheartedly with her arms folded. Hotsuma eyes widen, "Are you f…are you serious Washu?" He had to correct what he was going to say prior, who knows who was around to hear him use foul language. "This appointment was between myself and Ryoko, no third party." He then looked to Ryoko, "You knew about it, and did not tell me?" Ryoko gritted her teeth, " I did not want you there!" Hotsuma looked on in surprise. "I'm the child's father, I deserve the right to be there at every appointment. We are going to be together for that child no matter what. Got that?" Tenchi was about to intervene but saw Washu placed her finger over her mouth. Tenchi brought his hands down at his side, "If that's the case, Washu and I will accompany Ryoko, but we will stay outside of the room. That way we both can have our way. Deal?" Hotsuma reluctantly gave in. Tenchi smiled and take hold of Ryoko's hand and headed towards the elevator, leaving Washu and Hotsuma alone. Washu peered at Hotsuma who kept his arm crossed staring at the ground. He was waiting on an explanation from her.

"Hotsuma…" Washu began.

"Don't want to hear it Washu, just so you know. I trusted you, and you back stab me like the press. You didn't had the audacity to contact me. It is not Tenchi's child that Ryoko's having its mine!" Hotsuma snarled, he searched her eyes for any remorse but Washu kept stone faced. His body relaxed and he nodded to himself, "Good to know Washu, you are like all the rest. Sneaky. The only person that all my love will go to his my daughter. No one else!" He began to walk off, but then walk back to Washu, "I'll let you know this, I love Ryoko, she _used _to mean the whole world to me, but now I see Tenchi has decided to grow up and want to compromise. I'm not going to fight that. I have feelings Washu. FEELINGS!" With that he walked away, leaving Washu to ponder. Washu began to sob.

"Are you alright?" Tenchi asked as he walked over to the bench.

"Yeah, feel a bit guilty. Hotsuma was really hurt." Ryoko said taking Tenchi's hand and placing it on her lap.

"I know that's why I compromise with him. As much as it hurt me, that your having his child, I can't let you go through the ordeal alone. We'll go through it together. I can't see how I will be once the baby arrives, but I'll try my best to treat it as if it was ours. I love you Ryoko. I still want to be your husband someday. Don't ever forget that. K?" Tenchi pinched her cheek. Ryoko smiled causing Tenchi to smile back and bringing her into a kiss.

* * *

To be continued…

Next chapter: Ryoko goes into labor, Tenchi and Hotsuma duke it out in the Hospital parking lot. Death. Wedding.

Read and review please


End file.
